Gnarled Forest
The Gnarled Forest was a region of Crux that was home to the pirates of the Nimbus Galaxy. Following the explosion of Crux, the Gnarled Forest became a major chunk that could be visited by the Maelstrom and Nexus Force. The Venture League established Gnarled Forest as their main base of operation against the Maelstrom besides Nexus Force. The jungle terrain of the world eventually became twisted by the Maelstrom and powerful pirate and ape Stromlings constantly harass the Pirates and Venture League on the planet. History Pre-Explosion The Gnarled Forest was a forest region of Crux that bordered a large ocean. The area was largely inhabited by Pirates who were constantly at war with the Ninjas of the Forbidden Valley. The area was also inhabitated by apes, elephants, warthogs, crabs, lions, tortoises, and crocodiles. Post-Explosion During Crux's explosion, the Gnarled Forest managed to remain mostly intact and only a few pirates were killed. After the Nexus Force was formed, the Venture League, being very relatible to the Pirates, landed on the Gnarled Forest and helped defeat the small pockets of Stromlings. Seeing the Gnarled Forest clear of the Maelstrom, the Venture League pulled out of forest. Gnarled Forest lived in peace for several years. In the early 21st century, Captain Jack Knife from Earth arrived on the Gnarled Forest with the famed Black Seas Barracuda. Knife took control of the pirates and sailed the seas of the chunk. While on one expedition, Knife collected several glowing chests. On his way back to the coast, the Baracuda encountered a Kraken that picked up the ship and threw it into a tree on the coast. Knife and his crew built the Pirate Camp around his wrecked ship. However, when Knife opened their treasure chests, he discovered them to be infected with the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom quickly spread and infected hundreds of pirates and admirals. The Maelstrom eventually reached the forest and infected the apes inside. Fighting Back Knife sent a distress call to Nimbus Station, requesting help. The Venture League established a rocket landing pad and sent Renee Tombcrusher with grunt Hugo First to help build up defenses. The Ninjas decided to take advantage of the Pirates' crisis to infiltrate the Gnarled Forest. They were found and quickly captured up in Brig Rock, infuriated the Ninjas of Forbidden Valley. Tombcrusher and First finished building up defenses and sent a message to Hael Storm, asking him to begin sending troops to the forest. A few days later, Nexus Force soldiers landed and began forcing the Stromlings back. A few weeks later, a ninja-sympathizer freed the imprisoned ninjas, allowing them to return to Forbidden Valley. Furious, Knife sent his own spies into Forbidden Valley, who quickly became lost. The Ninjas retaliated and sent a monkey spy named Swabbie that began shooting a pistol madly around Brig Rock. Arrthur Arrbuckle has some Nexus Force members stop the monkey's rampage. Meanwhile, the Nexus Force had learned that Siren Statues could emit a song that could distract Stromlings. The Venture League built established several Siren Statue locations around the dreaded Maelstrom Trench. With these statues, soldiers had an easier time defeating the zombies. Around October 2010, Gnarled Forest had become safe enough that a racing master, Swifty McGurk, decided to establish a racetrack in the area. Named Keelhaul Canyon Raceway, McGurk decided to make it similar to the famous Pirate race track featured in the 1999 LEGO Racing Championship. Racing quickly became a popular past time on the chunk as it helped Nexus Force members take a break from fighting the Maelstrom. The Nexus Force also discovered millions of small chunks surrounding Gnarled Forest that were corrupted by the Maelstrom. In order to increase the use of Imagination and to limit the Maelstrom, the Nexus Force began selling the chunks as properties where soldiers could build whatever they want in their free time. Labeled Chantey Shantey, Nexus Force members swarmed to these chunks and helped eliminate the Maelstrom. Some went a step further and began building on the property, building amazing creations that helped weaken the Maelstrom near Gnarled Forest. Points of Interest The Ravine The Ravine is a massive chasm just pass the Gnarled Forest launchpad. At the distant bottom runs a long river that hasn't been reached by any minifigs. Many bridges were built across the ravine, but were broken as the Maelstrom took over. The Nexus Force has instead placed bouncers across the Ravine's peaks to help get pass the chasm. Warthogs can be found on the paths leading to and from the Ravine. Tortoise Terrace Tortoise Terrace is a peaceful and secluded area of Gnarled Forest just off the far left side of the Ravine, reached with a bouncer. It has a small pond and is inhabited by tortoises that can be trained as pets. Maelstrom Trench The Maelstrom Trench is the main battlefield of the Gnarled Forest. It is a dark, Maelstrom infected area home to a never ending battle between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. Several hazardous Maelstrom-infected treasure chests can be found here. Renee Tombcrusher leads the battle here against endless waves of Stromling Pirates and Stromling Admirals with the help of Siren Stunners. Elephant Escarpment The Elephant Escarpment is another secluded peaceful area of Gnarled Forest. It is home to a large pack of elephants that can be trained as pets. Crocodile Corner can be reached from here. Warthogs can also be found on the path that connects the Elephant Escarpment to the rest of Gnarled Forest. Brig Rock Brig Rock is a wreck pirate prison under attack by Stromling Pirates and Stromling Admirals constantly emerging from nearby caves. Despite being under attack, the Pirates still use as a ninja prison. Ninjas Hashi, Zashi, Mashi, and Steve were captured by pirates and thrown into the jail. However, a monkey named Swabbie, under the orders of the Ninjas, stole a pistol and started wildly shooting it at the pirates. Eventually, the Nexus Force contained the monkey. Later, Ninja-sympathetic Nexus Force members freed the captured pirates. Brig Rock can be reached by a jungle path that hosts a deadly Stromling Ape pack that constantly attacks Nexus Force and Pirates that cross through. Crocodile Corner Crocodile Corner is a secluded area of the Gnarled Forest, only reachable by building a Crow's Nest in either the Elephant Escarpment or Brig Rock. It is home to several crocodiles that can be trained as pets. The Gnarled Forest Race Place is also located in Crocodile Corner. Lions can also be found near the Race Place, but are very hard to find. Pirate Camp The Pirate Camp is the Pirates' main base of operations. It is located on a beach and is protected from the Maelstrom by the pirates who live there. The camp's main focal point is a ship that has been wrecked into a tree. From the ship, minifigs can battle Maelstrom-infected ships and submarines with the ship's cannons. Warthogs can be found on the paths leading to the Pirate Camp. Crabs can also be found on the beaches that the Pirate Camp is situated on. Keelhaul Canyon Raceway Keelhaul Canyon Raceway is Gnarled Forest's raceway and the first one to be built in the Nimbus System. It is a race track that runs through the forest, past a waterfall and flame pit and around the coast, where the Black Seas Baracudda and another pirate ship constantly battle over the track. Properties In order to promote imagination, the Nexus Force has allowed soldiers to travel to the millions off Maelstrom-infected chunks orbiting the Gnarled Forest to cleanse the chunks of the Maelstrom in order to build on. The small sized property type, named Chantey Shantey, is guarded by Sunny Rayburn. Notable Residents Nexus Force *Swifty McGuirk (Pirate Racing Vendor) *Sunny Rayburn (Property Guard) Venture League *Renee Tombcrusher (Explorer) *Hugo First (Grunt) *Squall Aye (Model Vendor) (Buccaneer) Pirates *Captain Jack Knife (Pirate Captain) *Toby Squidbarrel (Cabin Boy) *Arrrthur Arrrbuckle (Mechanic) *Merciless Ned (Scout) *Billy Picaroon (Brick Vendor) *Burt Scurvyburp (Quartermaster) *Ralphi Brig-Eyes (Jailkeeper) *Betty Hatchesbatten (Guard) *Bonny Belay (Rigger) *Simon Soupspoon (Cook) *Morty Mizzenmast (Chumchopper) *Diablo Phil (Brawler *Rolly Jodger (Brick Vendor) *Enrique Tharshebloze (Pirate Lookout) *Fermie LaBoosh (Gear Vendor) *Black-Hearted Kevin (Cannoneer) *Unnamed swinging pirate Others *Burky Urchin (Gear Vendor) *Rudder Bumpsteer (Racing Vendor) *Zashi (Ninja) (moved to Forbidden Valley) *Hashi (Ninja) (moved to Forbidden Valley) *Mashi (Ninja) (moved to Forbidden Valley) *Steve (Ninja) (moved to Forbidden Valley) *Swabbie (Monkey) (Ninja Employee)